


NOW That They Were a Couple

by Sphinx28



Series: Translation: The Couple [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Author: TWDObsessive, Bad Flirting, Bottom Rick, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, For real- he has a pocket protector, Idiots in Love, M/M, Protective Daryl, Rick is a Dork, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphinx28/pseuds/Sphinx28
Summary: Теперь, когда они стали парой, вот как всё развивается у Рика и Дэрила.Это продолжение фика Not That They Were a Couple, можно читать его отдельно, но будет лучше читать после первой части.





	NOW That They Were a Couple

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [NOW That They Were a Couple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880453) by [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive). 



> Фик прекрасной TWDObsessive, мой только перевод.

Теперь, когда они были парой, Дэрил старался не топтаться грязными ботинками по всему дому. На самом деле, он старался сделать так, чтобы никто не топтался в грязных ботинках по дому. Так что, когда Юджин зашёл к ним после вылазки в дождливый день, первое, что он увидел — это Дэрила со скрещёнными на груди руками и мрачным взглядом.  
  
— Какого хрена, Юджин?  
  
— Что? — неловко спросил тот, очевидно не понимая, в чём дело.  
  
— Там за дверью есть хренов коврик, чувак. На нём буквально написано: «Вытри ноги или проваливай».  
  
Юджин сделал два шага в грязных ботинках назад и снова открыл дверь, чтобы посмотреть. И, конечно же, там был коврик.  
  
— Я думал, это ирония.  
  
— Иронично то, что ты всё ещё стоишь в нашем доме в грязных ботинках, — сказал Дэрил.  
  
Теперь, когда они были парой, Рик и Дэрил жили в своём собственном доме. Остальные переехали в другие дома ниже по улице, и этот теперь был только для семьи Граймс — Рика, Дэрила, Карла и Джудит. Но большую часть вечеров кто-нибудь из группы приходил к ним на ужин, потому что теперь, когда они были парой, они любили собираться компанией за ужином.  
  
Дэрил не сводил с Юджина взгляда, пока тот наконец не вышел наружу и не вытер ноги, затем возвращаясь назад и смотря на грязь, которую оставил после себя в первый раз.  
  
— Ты та половина этой супер-пары, которая несёт ответственность за очищение ненамеренно испачканного паркета?  
  
Дэрил не был той половиной этой супер-пары, которая отвечала за очищение ненамеренно испачканного паркета. На самом деле, он был той половиной, которая обычно его пачкала. Но Рик теперь был его мужчиной, и он не хотел его расстраивать. Хотя… он не возражал против того, чтобы видеть Рика на четвереньках, вытирающего пол. По всем правилам им стоило начать давать Карлу работу по дому, но парень рос в апокалипсисе, и не было ли это достаточным, с чем стоило справляться подростку? Теперь, когда они были парой, они иногда не соглашались по поводу того, что будет правильным для Карла. Но они всегда обсуждали это и воспитывали его вместе, делая, что могли, учитывая обстоятельства.  
  
— Не-а. Забей на это, — сказал Дэрил и пошёл обратно на кухню, со следующим за ним Юджином. Джудит сидела в своём детском стульчике, играя с кубиками, а на плите стояла кастрюля, с идущим из неё паром, распространяя по дому запах украденной из кладовой паприки и бельчатины.  
  
— Чего тебе нужно? — спросил Дэрил, помешав рагу и положив ложку на настоящую подставку для ложек. Теперь, когда они были парой, Дэрил пытался сохранять кухню в большем порядке, чем раньше. Рик трудился весь день, разбираясь с проблемами безопасной зоны и защитой капризных александрийцев. Так что Дэрил мог приложить чуть больше усилий для сохранения чистоты.  
  
— Мне не выпала возможности найти вещь, которая мне необходима, на моей вылазке. Если бы ты и Рик тоже поискали её, мои шансы на нахождение вышеназванной вещи увеличились бы троекратно.  
  
Дэрил сел рядом с Джудит и сделал башенку, используя кубики П, Л, О и Х.  
  
— Ну, и что ты ищешь? — спросил он. Джудит махнула рукой, разрушая башенку.  
  
— Правильно, Джуди! Ты не п-л-о-хая, так, малышка? — Он поднял взгляд на Юджина. — Видел это? Видел, какая она умница?  
  
Теперь, когда они были парой, Джудит ещё больше, чем раньше, казалась дочерью Дэрила. И было важно, чтобы её оценивали по достоинству.  
  
— Она может сбить кубики. Это соответствует навыкам её возрастной категории, но я в большом впечатлении от её техники.  
  
— Соответствует? Ты называешь её обычной? — спросил Дэрил, прищуривая глаза, в защитном жесте кладя ладонь на плечо своей дочери.  
  
Юджин быстро помотал головой.  
  
— Нет. Я просто говорю, что прочитать, что на этих кубиках написано «плохо», пока не входит в её набор умений. Но я, тем не менее, впечатлён её стратегией. Сбивание кубиков снизу позволяет быть уверенным, что все они действительно упадут.  
  
— Её набор умений? — Дэрил встал в позу, словно мать медведица, защищающая своего медвежонка. — Ты вообще понимаешь, что эта малышка растёт в грёбаном апокалипсисе? Отлично знала, когда надо быть тихой, когда мы были снаружи, так? Понимает, что надо доедать еду, чтобы не тратить её. Может развлечь себя игрой с моими пальцами, когда для неё нет других игрушек из-за того, что мы застряли в каком-то амбаре, в котором даже не было кроватки, где она могла бы поспать. И…  
  
Юджин поднял руки, сдаваясь.  
  
— Я предполагаю, что ты неправильно интерпретировал причину для моего сегодняшнего визита. Мне просто нужна резинка для волос со стразами.  
  
— Тебе нужно что? — спросил Рик, заходя в кухню. Лицо Дэрила просветлело. Всё это бормотание Юджина помешало ему услышать, как открылась входная дверь.  
  
— Привет, детка, — сказал Дэрил и поспешил к Рику, чтобы поцеловать его, не обращая внимания на то, кто ещё есть в комнате. Теперь, когда они были парой, они не видели смысла скрывать это. И в любом случае в этом не было смысла, потому что все, кто был с ними до Александрии и в ней, уже и так думали, что они были парой.  
  
— В прихожей грязь на полу, — прошептал Рик ему в губы.  
  
— Это всё Юджин, — ответил Дэрил, прежде чем медленно и неохотно отстраниться, до того, как начнёт тереться об Рика, несмотря на то, что у них есть компания. Рик повернулся к Юджину и склонил голову набок, очевидно ожидая объяснений.  
  
— В мою защиту — у нас тут апокалипсис, — просто ответил Юджин. Рик посмотрел за него и прошёл к Джудит.  
  
— Как моя малышка сегодня? — проворковал он.  
  
— Рик, Рик, она может прочитать слово «плохо»! — в радостном возбуждении проговорил Дэрил.  
  
— Ну, на самом деле… — начал Юджин, но после того, как Рик и Дэрил оба повернулись и уставились на него, он оставил фразу незаконченной.  
  
Рик поднял Джудит и усадил на своё бедро, нахваливая её. Затем похвалил Дэрила, потому что теперь, когда они были парой, Рик знал, как важно это было для его возлюбленного.  
  
— Вкусно пахнет, дорогой. Что готовишь? — спросил он.  
  
— Белку.  
  
— Настоящую белку? Или «мы скажем Мишонн, что это белка»?  
  
— На этот раз настоящую белку. С паприкой и водяными орехами, — гордо ответил Дэрил. Рик прошёл к плите и помешал содержимое кастрюльки, держа ложку одной рукой, в то же время целуя макушку Джудит. Теперь, когда они были парой, Рику нравилось пытаться помогать Дэрилу с готовкой, даже если это было просто помешиванием еды, нарезкой овощей или моральной поддержкой. Дэрил вставал на рассвете каждый день, чтобы пойти на охоту, и иногда его не было несколько дней подряд, когда они с Аароном выбирались на поиски людей, так что он заслуживал помощи.  
  
Дэрил наконец вспомнил, что Юджин всё ещё стоит здесь, ожидая ответа по поводу поиска нелепой вещи, которая ему была нужна.  
  
— Так что там тебе надо, чтобы мы поискали? Ободок?  
  
— Нет, не ободок. Ободок только убирает волосы назад. Розита любит завязывать свои в хвост. Иногда ей нравится делать два хвостика, но будет непросто найти даже одну такую резинку, так что я не питаю серьёзных надежд на то, чтобы найти две.  
  
Губы Рика изогнулись в улыбке, и он обменялся понимающими взглядами с Дэрилом, который уже выдвинул стул для Юджина.  
  
— Садись, — скомандовал Дэрил, присаживаясь на другой стул.  
  
— Почему она обязательно должна быть со стразами? — спросил Рик, передавая Джудит Дэрилу и начиная доставать стаканы, чтобы налить лимонад, который сделал Дэрил. Это не был свежевыжатый лимонад, всего лишь разведённый из пакетиков. Но этот лимонад был лучше, чем любой другой, потому что Дэрил сделал его.  
  
— Ну, девушкам нравятся украшения. Это выбор номер один для подарка, чтобы обозначить симпатию. Я не могу подарить ей браслет или ожерелье в апокалипсисе. Ходячий может схватиться за них, и это может привести к её гибели, и потом мне придётся жить с этим, и я не уверен, что буду на это способен. А для кольца слишком рано. Это будет слишком необычно на данном этапе ухаживаний. Одна из её заколок для волос сломалась вчера, и я подумал, что будет практичным найти ей другую, и я могу убить двух зайцев одним выстрелом, если найду ей резинку со стразами. Потому что девушкам нравятся украшения.  
  
— Так она знает, что ты на неё запал? — спросил Дэрил, пока Рик ставил стаканы с лимонадом на стол.  
  
— Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь. Что у меня нет и шанса с такой женщиной, как она.  
  
Рик и Дэрил оба помотали головами, пытаясь сохранить серьёзное выражение лица.  
  
— Нет, — сказал Рик.  
  
— Это совсем не то, о чём мы думаем, — добавил Дэрил.  
  
— Я не обижаюсь, — пожал плечами Юджин, беря стакан с лимонадом и делая глоток. — Розита прекрасная женщина. Уверенная. Сексуальная. Умная. Она может заполучить любого мужчину в мире. Но, благодаря апокалипсису, в мире уменьшился запас мужчин, так что мои ставки возросли. Она сейчас расстроена от разрыва с Абрахамом, и я верю, что у меня есть необходимые качества, чтобы стать поддержкой женщине, которая переживает проблему с разбитым сердцем.  
  
— Так она знает, что нравится тебе? — снова спросил Дэрил.  
  
— Давайте будем честными, все знают, что она мне нравится. Так же, как все знали, что Рик влюблён в тебя, — сказал Юджин ему.  
  
— Эй! — воскликнул Рик. — Он тоже был влюблён в меня. Все знали и это тоже.  
  
— Конечно, знали, детка, — успокоил его Дэрил. Они обменялись взглядами и пообещали друг другу, без всяких слов, что они перевернут всё вокруг, но найдут Юджину то, что ему нужно. Теперь, когда они были парой, они хотели, чтобы и другие люди находили свои половинки. В этом мире, который в некоторые дни был ужасающим, в некоторые печальным, а в лучшие дни просто выматывающим, быть с кем-то в паре делало подъём каждое утро стоящим того. Это давало надежду и счастье, и, положа руку на сердце, возможность сбежать от реальности с помощью восхитительного страстного секса. Теперь, когда они были парой, их поначалу неловкий, мы-только-познаём-азы секс превратился в очень комфортный и очень удовлетворяющий.  
  
— Мы найдём то, что тебе нужно, — сказал Дэрил.  
  
— Это будет настоящим божьим даром. Спасибо вам обоим. Предлагая ответный жест, есть ли что-либо, шансы на нахождение чего вы бы хотели увеличить, попросив меня поискать это? — спросил Юджин, вставая.  
  
Рик и Дэрил посмотрели друг на друга, а затем снова на него.  
  
— Смазка, — ответил Рик, сдерживая улыбку.  
  
Юджин с явным дискомфортом посмотрел на Джудит, которая тянула в рот палец Дэрила и хихикала.  
  
— Не парься. Она даже не может прочитать слово «плохо», не то что понять, для чего нужна смазка, — сказал Дэрил, сохраняя невозмутимое выражение лица.  
  
— Что ж, я ценю ваше предложение помочь в поиске подходящей вещи для Розиты. Так что я обязательно постараюсь поискать вам требующийся лубрикант, — сказал Юджин, направляясь к выходу. — Эм… если будет возможность выбрать вкус лубриканта, какие ваши предпочтения? — спросил он уже от двери.  
  
— Клубничный! — крикнул Рик, а Дэрил прыснул и пихнул его в плечо.  
  
После того, как Юджин ушёл, Рик встал, чтобы пойти уложить Джудит на дневной сон.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что у нас где-то тринадцать тюбиков смазки из того секс-шопа, на который мы с Аароном наткнулись на прошлой неделе, так?  
  
— О да. Я знаю. Просто подумал, что это будет забавно. Пора уложить Джуди. Как думаешь, с рагу всё будем нормально, если оно тут потушится немного само? Может, мы сможем заглянуть на наш склад смазки. Сегодня меня тянет на клубнику, — сказал Рик, подмигивая.  
  
Теперь, когда они были парой, иногда они дурачились прямо посреди чёртова дня. Или ночью в своей совместной спальне, тихо, чтобы не разбудить Карла. Или первым делом с утра, пока Джудит не проснулась. Или в гараже Аарона, если получалось так, что Дэрил выглядел непередаваемо сексуально со своими взмокшими волосами и мускулистыми руками, перебирающими байк. Или в импровизированной тюремной камере, когда Мишонн разбиралась с проблемами сама, а Рик выглядел просто потрясающе в своей форме, с низко сидящим поясом для револьвера и растрепавшимися волосами.  
  
Когда Рик укачал Джудит и она уснула, он нашёл Дэрила, ждущего на их кровати с книгой. Рик зашёл в комнату и забрался на кровать, слишком преувеличено стараясь изобразить сексуальность, заставляя Дэрила засмеяться. Теперь, когда они были парой, секс не всегда был серьёзным и страстным. Иногда он был забавным. Иногда с неудачными случайностями (у Дэрила до сих пор не прошёл гигантский синяк на бедре из-за новой позы, которая не особо сработала). Иногда запланированный, иногда спонтанный, но всегда с любовью.  
  
Дэрил отложил книгу и улыбнулся своему возлюбленному.  
  
— Это что, серьёзно вкладыш для ручек в твоём кармане? Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что у меня просто припадок, и на самом деле я не вижу этого.  
  
Рик прекратил попытки изобразить сексуальные движения и сел, вытаскивая свой вкладыш для ручек из кармана.  
  
— Не хочу, чтобы ручка протекла на форму. Нам надо экономить стиральный порошок. У нас тут апокалипсис.  
  
— О боже мой, ты такой зануда.  
  
— Хорошо, что ты не узнал об этом до того, как мы стали парой. Теперь ты мой, и слишком поздно думать о том, не слишком ли я занудный для тебя, — заигрывающе проговорил Рик, хлопая ресницами и накручивая на палец прядь волос в манере, которая, как он знал, сводила Дэрила с ума. Теперь, когда они были парой, они знали, что нравится каждому из них. Дэрилу нравились кудряшки Рика. И Рику было запрещено КОГДА-ЛИБО снова состригать их. Дэрилу нравилось целовать его мягкие губы и посасывать пальцы. Ему больше всего нравился сонный утренний секс, и он делал лучший чёртов минет, который у Рика когда-либо был.  
  
Дэрил знал, что Рику нравятся его руки. Он обычно и так носил рубашки без рукавов, но теперь намеренно решил больше никогда не надевать что-то с рукавами. Рику нравилось, когда играли с его сосками, и он обожал, когда Дэрил поднимал на него глаза и встречался с ним взглядом, пока отсасывал его член.  
  
Вкладыш для ручек был отброшен, Дэрил запустил пальцы в волосы Рика и приоткрыл губы, встречая поцелуй своего любовника. Рик накрыл его тело своим, и их губы встретились. Спустя короткое время у них обоих уже стояло, и они разорвали поцелуй, чтобы стряхнуть рубашки и выпутаться из штанов.  
  
— Ты запер дверь? — спросил Дэрил, когда Рик начал покрывать его ключицы поцелуями.  
  
— Ммм… думаю, да, — пробормотал Рик.  
  
Дэрил остановил его и удержал его лицо ладонями, ловя зрительный контакт.  
  
— Ты думаешь или ты запер? Потому что Карл продолжает почти ловить нас, и я больше не могу видеть эту осуждающе выгнутую бровь.  
  
Рик посмотрел на него и открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но снова замолчал.  
  
Дэрил поднял бровь с подозрением.  
  
— Ты решаешь, соврать ли мне насчёт двери? — спросил он, оглаживая ладонями бёдра Рика.  
  
— Да, — уверенно ответил Рик. Дэрил закатил глаза и встал, быстро доходя до двери и запирая её, потому что она и в самом деле была не закрыта. Когда он повернулся, Рик стоял на коленях на их кровати, ожидая его. Его кудри уже были в беспорядке после всех их поцелуев, а его фермерский загар был просто прекрасен. Теперь, когда они были парой, им больше не нужно было держать свои мысли втайне. Они говорили друг другу всё.  
  
— Ты так чертовски горяч, Рик. Клянусь, я мог бы кончить прямо здесь, просто смотря на тебя.  
  
— Оуу… Ты всегда говоришь самые романтичные слова, дорогой, — захихикал Рик, когда Дэрил присоединился к нему на кровати, тоже вставая на колени и начиная покрывать его поцелуями.  
  
— Ты хочешь сегодня быть снизу? — спросил Дэрил между поцелуями и покусываниями. Рик засмеялся, когда ладони Дэрила приземлились на его зад и огладили его. — Потому что я уже приближаюсь к той стадии, когда не могу перестать пялиться на твою задницу, и мне очень нужно оказаться внутри неё.  
  
Рик сел на кровать и потянулся к тумбочке около кровати. Больше дюжины тюбиков со смазкой перекатились внутри, когда он выдвинул ящик. Рик схватил один, не отрывая взгляда от Дэрила, который теперь возвышался над ним. Он снял крышечку и кинул её в угол комнаты.  
  
Дэрил, всё ещё стоя на коленях, проговорил:  
  
— Знаешь, меня с ума сводит, когда ты вот так заводишься и начинаешь швыряться вещами.  
  
— Я знаю, — сказал Рик, откидываясь назад на подушки и протягивая смазку своему любовнику.  
  
— Не-а, — сказал Дэрил, садясь, скрестив ноги, перед ним.  
  
— Не-а?  
  
— Я хочу посмотреть, как ты  _сам_  подготавливаешь себя, — произнёс Дэрил, его голос упал до низкого, пронизанного сексом тона. Его зрачки расширились настолько, что сумрачный голубой цвет глаз потемнел, словно шторм превратил закат в тёмную ночь.  
  
— Я никогда не делал этого раньше, — проговорил Рик, быстро моргая.  
  
— Ты и член никогда не сосал до прошлого месяца, и посмотри, как теперь тебе это нравится, — поддразнил Дэрил.  
  
— Заткнись, тебе это тоже нравится.  
  
— Я и не говорил, что не нравится, — засмеялся Дэрил, беря смазку и вытягивая ладонь Рика, выжимая скользкий гель на два его пальца. А затем обнял свои колени, приготовившись наблюдать.  
  
— Если у тебя будет шоу, то у меня тоже, — сказал Рик и махнул руками. — Разведи ноги и дрочи себе, пока я буду делать это.  
  
— Чёрт возьми, Рик! Когда это ты успел стать таким извращенцем, раздающим команды? — Но он последовал приказу и развёл ноги, начиная лениво водить рукой по своему уже каменно стоящему члену, в то время как Рик принялся кружить пальцами вокруг своего входа. Теперь, когда они были парой, им нравилось пробовать новое, чтобы сохранить свежесть своих отношений. Они оба пожирали друг друга голодными взглядами. Дэрил скользил взглядом с узких бёдер Рика к его крепкой заднице и прекрасным длинным пальцам. Рик, не отрываясь, смотрел только на его член.  
  
— Чем быстрее подготовишь себя, тем быстрее получишь его, — практически промурлыкал Дэрил. В ответ на это Рик погрузил в себя первый палец, за которым быстро последовал второй. Он развёл пальцы, толкаясь внутрь и делая всё то, к чему они пришли за прошедшие недели в статусе пары. Без всяких слов Дэрил понял, что Рик уже готов и встал на колени, игриво откидывая его руку и медленно толкаясь членом в его тугой вход. Рик стонал на протяжении всего времени, пока он входил, чувствуя растяжение и жжение. Его член истекал смазкой от ощущения Дэрила внутри. Войдя полностью, Дэрил начал медленно двигаться, не отводя взгляд от глаз Рика, пока их тела двигались как одно, словно лодка на океанских волнах.  
  
— Блядь, в тебе так охрененно хорошо, — пробормотал Дэрил. — Как я вообще жил раньше без того, чтобы чувствовать, каково быть в тебе?  
  
В доме стояла тишина. Только тихое скрябанье веток по стенам из-за ветра снаружи. Слабое поскрипывание кровати, когда Дэрил медленно выходил и снова толкался глубоко внутрь. Тихие выдохи Рика при каждом толчке. Дэрил устроил шоу, медленно облизывая свою ладонь, проводя длинную влажную полосу от основания до кончиков пальцев, а затем обхватывая напряженный член Рика, проводя вверх и собирая смазку, а потом опускаясь вниз до основания, начиная двигать рукой в такт своим толчкам.  
  
Ладони Рика скользнули по его рукам, как и всегда, и Дэрил ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Тебе всегда мало моих рук, да, Граймс?  
  
— Всегда мало всего тебя, — искренне выдохнул Рик. Дэрил склонился к нему, целуя его мягкие порозовевшие губы, прикусывая нижнюю, продолжая ритмично двигаться.  
  
— Быстрее, — простонал Рик, его стон завибрировал на губах Дэрила. Он снова вышел почти полностью и затем толкнулся вперёд сильнее и быстрее. Стоны срывались с губ обоих, пока сперма не брызнула из пульсирующего члена Рика, оставляя липкий беспорядок между их телами. Жар и сжавшиеся мышцы наконец отправили Дэрила за грань, и он ощутил, как кончает сам, коротко простонав и рвано втягивая воздух, а потом падая на Рика.  
  
Дэрил двинулся, чтобы выйти из него, но Рик обхватил его руками и удержал его задницу на месте.  
  
— Нет! Ещё нет. Люблю эту пульсацию после. Просто не двигайся ещё минутку.  
  
Дэрил засмеялся, нежно пропуская пальцы сквозь его взмокшие от пота волосы, не двигаясь с места, потому что знал, насколько Рику нравится это. Рик сладко целовал его всё ещё подрагивающие губы, пока они счастливо лежали вместе. И это было действительно тем, в чём теперь заключался смысл. Делать друг друга счастливыми было самой важной целью в жизни каждого из них. Теперь, когда они были парой, они могли любить друг друга, полностью и безгранично. Физически и эмоционально. И они так и делали. Любили друг друга.  
  


***

  
Когда они снова оделись и вернулись в гостиную, Рик схватил тряпку и встал на четвереньки, чтобы вытереть грязь с пола. Дэрил встал позади него, восхищаясь открывшимся видом.  
  
— Дэрил? Ты пялишься на мою задницу? — спросил Рик.  
  
— Ага. Ага, пялюсь.  
  
Рик игриво двинул бёдрами, продолжая уборку. Теперь, когда они были парой, их заигрывания из неявных переросли в смехотворно прямолинейные.  
  
— Вообще-то я собирался сделать это сам для тебя, но не хотел пропускать такое шоу.  
  
Рик кинул на него взгляд через плечо.  
  
— И сколько раз ты оставлял грязь, только чтобы посмотреть на мою задницу, пока я буду убираться?  
  
— Парочку, — ответил Дэрил, невинно пожимая плечами, с улыбкой, которая, как он знал, обеспечит ему прощение за что угодно. — Ты пропустил, — указал он на пятно на полу чуть дальше зоны досягаемости Рика.  
  
— Где? — спросил Рик, оглядывая всё вокруг, кроме места, на которое показывал Дэрил.  
  
— Нет, вон там, — сказал Дэрил, прислоняясь к нему сзади, одной рукой показывая на пятно на полу, а другую мягко положив Рику на плечо. — Прямо здесь, — проговорил он, придавая своим словам сексуальный подтекст из-за позиции, в которой они находились.  
  
— Прежде всего, — произнёс Карл позади них, — я всегда возвращаюсь к пяти. Всегда. Каждый день. Во-вторых, у вас есть комната. Она наверху, не прямо у входа в наш дом. Я невинный ребёнок. Я не должен видеть, как мои родители собираются сделать это в той же комнате, где я играю со своей маленькой сестрой. Она ползает по этому полу, знаете ли.  
  
Рик и Дэрил повернулись, чтобы посмотреть на него, оставаясь в своей неловкой позе. Наверху начала хныкать Джудит.  
  
— Иди возьми сестру, — произнёс Дэрил.  
  
— Это всё, что ты можешь сказать? — спросил Карл.  
  
— Слушайся отца, — сказал Рик.

**Author's Note:**

> Ссылка на перевод на фикбуке https://ficbook.net/readfic/7166911/18532918#part_content


End file.
